The following abbreviations are utilized herein:
AS application server
CC content of communication
GA group advertisement
HTTP hypertext transfer protocol
IETF internet engineering task force
IP internet protocol
IM instant messaging
OMA open mobile alliance
PoC push-to-talk over cellular
PSI public service identity
SIP session initiation protocol
TEL telephone
UE user equipment, such as a mobile station or mobile terminal
URI uniform resource identifier
W3C world wide web consortium
XCAP XML configuration access protocol
XDM XML document management
XDMS XML document management server
XML extensible markup language
XQuery XML query language
XML is a W3C-recommended general-purpose markup language that supports a wide variety of applications. OMA has defined a generic framework for XML Document Management (XDM) based on XCAP. OMA continues to revise and expand the XDM specifications.
The following documents are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety:
“Shared Group XDM Specification,” Open Mobile Alliance, Draft Version 2.0, Feb. 6, 2007, OMA-TS-XDM_Shared_Group-V2—0-20070206-D, referred to herein as Shared Group XDM V2.0.
“Shared List XDM Specification,” Open Mobile Alliance, Draft Version 2.0, Feb. 6, 2007, OMA-TS-XDM_Shared_List-V2—0-20070206-D, referred to herein as Shared List XDM V2.0.
“XML Document Management Architecture,” Open Mobile Alliance, Draft Version 2.0, Feb. 15, 2007, OMA-AD-XDM-V2—0-20070215-D, referred to herein as XDM Architecture V2.0.
Reference may also be made to the XDM Core Specification version 2.0.
The XDM defines a common mechanism that makes user-specific service-related information accessible to the service enablers that need them. Such information is expected to be stored in the network where it can be located, accessed and manipulated (e.g., created, changed, deleted, etc.). XDM specifies how such information will be defined in well-structured XML documents, as well as the common protocol for access and manipulation of such XML documents. The XCAP, as defined by IETF, has been chosen as the common XML Document Management protocol.
The XDM Core Specification version 2.0 defines three main features:
(1) The common protocol, XCAP, by which principals can store and manipulate their service-related data, stored in a network as XML documents.
(2) The SIP subscription/notification mechanism by which principals can be notified of changes to such documents.
(3) The extensions to the XCAP, by which principals can search service-related data stored in a network as XML documents using limited XQuery.
Documents accessed and manipulated via XCAP are stored in logical repositories in the network, called XML Document Management Servers (XDMS). Each repository may be associated with a functional entity which uses its data to perform its functions.
Due to the reusable nature of the XDM enabler, there will be interactions with other service enablers, and therefore, the architectural design of the XDM enabler accommodates the needs of the other service enablers.
FIG. 1 shows conventional XML Document Management Architecture in accordance with XDM Architecture V2.0. As can be seen, the XDM Client has one contact point for XCAP requests (XDM-3): the Aggregation Proxy. It authenticates and routes the request to the correct XDMS.
An XDM Client manipulates an XML document by invoking certain HTTP operations on the XDM resource identified in the Request-URI of the HTTP header. The client constructs the Request-URI based on its knowledge of the application usage governing that XML document.
A user or AS can subscribe to changes in the XML documents. Subscribe can be addressed either by owner's SIP URI or by the PSI URI of the group (e.g., the SIP URI of the group).
XDM 2.0 architecture introduces new functionality called Automatic Group Advertisement, where Shared Group XDMS will advertise automatically to all members of a group by sending an Extended Group Advertisement to all members of that group when the group is created or to new member(s) of the group when they are added to the group. This functionality increases user experience as a creator of the group does not need to manually advertise the group.